Unknown Soldiers
The '''Unknown Soldiers '''are the best of the best in the Varren military, and are considered to be some of the best soldiers on the planet. To become eligible for training, you must first be accepted into the Elite Division, and choose to sacrifice anything and everything in order to take up the training. Those who succeed give up their name, their past, and any future life they may have, no matter who they might have been. Training lasts for 3 years, with no days off, and if you aren't progressing fast enough, you get kicked out. Its a very very difficult title to achieve, and very few have managed to pass it. History The Unknown Soldiers began when Vor joined the Varren military in 75 AE, and he began to train others the same way he had been trained. The program was more intense and faster than Vor's training, however, to save time and to make sure only the best could complete it. Currently, the role of training future unknown soldiers is held by Paxec, who was the first Unknown Soldier to retire. Worldwide Scouting The first noteworthy assignment of the Unknown Soldiers was the job of scouting out every nation in New Voldrania. The goal was to learn any potential secrets each nation was hiding, as well as determining who would make good allies. Monitor Invasion During the Monitor Invasion, the Unknown Soldiers were each sent to different nations in the west with the objective of convincing them to stand down, as well as assist in rooting out vigilantes. Vor, who was sent to Jados, managed to convince them to stand down without much questioning or resistance. With that job done, and Jados having no noticeable vigilantes, he was sent to Llysos, where he remained for the rest of the invasion. Zel was sent to Zaescaes, who had already agreed to stand down before he even got there. This prompted him to travel to Krolesk, where he remained. Tov was sent to Teas, who stood down quickly, resulting in him traveling to Akarv. Meq was sent to Baratan, who eventually agreed to stand down, but he spent the rest of the invasion trying to quell the resistance in the west. Jex was sent to Scavoran, who eventually stood down, but he remained there in order to escort a paralyzed Amorette VI to the superweapon's demonstration. Skills Unknown Soldiers are trained to be masters of stealth, using a combination of high perception, agility, and flexibility. While being trained, they are taught how to unlock the full potential of their senses using ancient long forgotten techniques. Additionally, every Unknown Soldier is equipped with a special pitch black suit with a matching fabric mask, which are perfect for blending into dark areas. Their maximum perception and flexibility aren't only useful in stealth, however, as Unknown Soldiers are taught how to use them to their advantage in combat. With their senses, flexibility, and agility, it can be very difficult to land a successful blow on an Unknown Soldier in a fight. While in combat, each Unknown Soldier fights with their own unique style and loadout, and as such they each carry a personal arsenal of custom made equipment fitting for their particular style. In addition, each Unknown Soldier is trained extensively in the art of glyph magic, with most of them adapting one or two glyphs into their typical combat rotation. Each also uses teleport glyphs to go to and from their base of operations, as well as teleporting their equipment to them when needed. Leadership While the Unknown Soldiers primarily act as individual special agents, they do have a form of organized leadership. This leadership is displayed in the form of The Captain, which is a title given to the one who contacts each member when they are given assignments. Since each member is often off base whenever they aren't on assignment, with everyone having their own preferred "side jobs," it can be difficult to get in contact with them at a moments notice. This was the reason The Captain was an established position, to make sure everyone could learn of their assignments as quickly as possible. During the Rise of Disaster, the current Captain was killed in action. The now retired Vor quickly took over his position Members Category:New Voldranians Category:Varrenholm Category:Organizations